La Chica de Cabello Zafiro
by misterfreak
Summary: Veo una ciudad hermosa y a su gente brillante surgiendo de este abismo, veo las vidas por las que sacrifico mi vida, pacificas, útiles, prosperas y felices, veo que voy a tener un santuario en su corazón y en el corazón de sus descendientes durante generaciones, lo que voy hacer es algo mejor que lo que jamas haya hecho, pero el precio a pagar para lograrlo es muy grande.
1. Prologo

Primera Parte:

El Comienzo de una Leyenda

* * *

PROLOGO

**En algún lugar de Japón**

**Sala de espera del hospital**

-Blanco- dijo un hombre.

Tal vez lo dijo por el color de la sala de espera, tal vez por que es el color mas visto en un área medica o porque es el color principal para alguien que ejerce una de las labores más importantes que existen y que demanda una cantidad enorme de tiempo y dedicación. O tal vez lo dijo por el futuro; aunque no podría ser mas obvio, la situación en la que se encontraba aquel hombre era mas que perfecta para haber dicho el nombre de un color que puede descontituirse para dar forma a otros, tal y como un prisma al ser colocado a través de un haz de luz. Para todos, el mañana es un completo misterio, si uno quiere saber que pasara basta con esperar a que ocurra, pero cuando tu vida cambia, el futuro se torna a veces caótico, difícil, lleno de presión e incluso doloroso. Pero para avanzar algunas cosas deben sacrificarse para poder dar color a ese blanco futuro que a todos tenemos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar?- dijo el mismo hombre que ahora caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, aunque su lenguaje corporal era más que obvio para las demás personas que también ahí se encontraban, este lo consumía minuto a minuto. Quería saber cual era la condición de aquella persona a la que decidió esperar, habían pasado 4 horas y aun no había obtenido información alguna ya sea por medio de una enfermera o del medico que la atendía es ese preciso momento. Sus pasos comenzaron a resonar en la sala, la desesperación intentaba dominarlo, haciendo que fuera tentado a ir hasta el quirófano a saber su estado medico pero el hombre era fuerte, así que pudo dominar ese fuerte sentimiento.

Horas atrás él se encontraba en su trabajo, terminando algunos reportes sobre las ventas obtenidas ese año. Ser el líder de una empresa era difícil, pesado y cansado pero la recompensa que obtendría cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, justificaba ese sacrificio. Mientras terminaba su trabajo recibió una llamada, era su esposa quien le informaba que ya era hora. Minutos después el llego a casa y rápidamente la llevo al hospital más cercano, era el momento por el cual llevaban esperando 9 meses: el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Las ideas sobre como seria su vida y la de su esposa luego de la llegada del bebe rondaban constantemente su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que agobiaban su ahora agitada mente. Esto implicaba que tendría que ajustar su horario de trabajo para cumplir con los cuidados que un pequeño ser requería. Pero eso no importaba, el solo pensar que en poco tiempo tendría entre sus brazos su primer hijo le emocionaba. Abrazarlo, besarlo, quererlo, amarlo son solo unas cuantas cosas que haría una vez que le dieran la noticia de que todo había salido bien.

-Un nuevo integrante en la familia-hizo una pequeña sonrisa- me pregunto que se sentirá ser papa-.

Se dirigió a una maquina de café, y eligió un cappuccino. Apenas había marcado el tipo de café cuando alguien le llamo a la distancia.

-¿Es usted el señor…?- pregunto una enfermera quien portaba una tabla con hojas en ella.

-Asi es, soy yo- interrumpió y a la vez, contesto con algo de emoción, se le notaba claramente en el rostro.

-He venido a informarle que su esposa se encuentra bien al igual que su bebe. Curiosamente me informo que si quería saber cual era el sexo del bebe tendría que descubrirlo ahora mismo.-

El señor se puso de pie y en marcha hacia la habitación en el que se encontraba su esposa y su bebe recién nacido. La emoción aumentaba cada paso que daba, la impaciencia, ansiedad y prisa podía sentirla a flor de piel. Su único deseo era ver a su bebe y su esposa, nada mas. El camino se hacia largo y eterno, su respiración aumentaba, pero llego. La puerta de la habitación mostraba en una placa el numero 093, respiro profundamente y las ideas acerca de como su vida cambiaria a partir de ahora inundaban su mente, aun así las ideas de jugar con su hijo, llevarlo a la escuela, celebrar su cumpleaños y sus triunfos, verlo hacer su vida, eran solo algunas de las cosas en las que pensaba.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla un resplandor de luz intento cegar su vista para luego ver con suma claridad a su esposa y con ella en sus brazos, su bebe recién nacido envuelto en una sabana amarilla. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente ante inigualable escena que, podría decirse, solo algunos son afortunados de presenciarla. Una vez cerrada la puerta dio algunos pasos hasta llegar a la cama.

-Vaya, esa cara de asombro no la veía desde el día en el que te dije que estaba embarazada- dijo su esposa.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?- dijo su marido.

-Si, aunque se parece cuando obtuviste ese ascenso que querías en tu trabajo-

-Al menos ese ascenso nos beneficiara a partir de ahora-

La mujer levanto al bebe y lo acerco al ahora padre, quien con sumo cuidado, lo acomodo en sus brazos. Una vez hecho esto, contemplo con ternura a su bebe quien dormía tranquilamente a pesar del movimiento que hubo.

-Dime-dirigiéndose a su esposo- ¿Qué se siente ser padre de una niña?-

Miro a su mujer con sorpresa ante tal comentario. Cuando los bebes son puestos en unas cunas para que los padres puedan verlos luego del parto, todos y cada uno se parecen al otro. Se dice que solo los padres saben identificar a su bebe entre tantos recién nacidos.

-Una niña, esa si que fue una sorpresa- decía mientras caminaba a través de la habitación con la bebe en sus brazos- el solo pensar en las cosas que podría hacer me pone impaciente y feliz.

-Solamente espero que el día que ella encuentra a alguien a quien amar no te pongas triste-dijo su esposa.

-Al menos, falta mucho tiempo antes de que ocurra, por ahora no me preocupara por eso, ver que hago cuando llegue el momento-.

La esposa sonrió hacia su marido e hizo una expresión de sorpresa, había recordado algo.

-Dime, ¿has elegido el nombre para la bebe?-

-Pensé en algunos ya que creía que seria un niño, pero cuando supe que no era así, solo uno vino a mi mente-.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál elegiste?-

-A partir de este día esta hermosa niña-hizo una pequeña risita- se llamara Homura, Akemi Homura-

-Nada mal, querido padre, nada mal- dijo su esposa en señal de aprobación del nombre elegido para la bebe.

Ese día, la mujer fue dada de alta y se dirigieron a casa. Una nueva familia se había formado y lo único que les importaba era la felicidad que lea aguardaba.

**Septiembre, 02:08 HRS **

**Monterrey, México**

Fue una noche como cualquier otra, en la que todos se marchaban a dormir mientras otros iniciaban su turno laboral en algunos lugares de la ciudad. Las calles estaban solitarias debido a la lluvia que hizo acto de presencia, engañando a los habitantes quienes creyeron que solo sería una noche con cielo nublado, cielo que se tornaría de un color anaranjado debido a las luces artificiales. Una ciudad agitada que solo buscaba descanso después de un largo día de trabajo. La lluvia hizo que el viento se tornara un poco frio, pero sentaba bien debido a las altas temperaturas que se hacían sentir a pesar de que septiembre era un mes con constantes lluvias. Aunque ese título lo había estado perdiendo año con año.

Dentro de las calles, el agua restante de la lluvia corría sin parar, recorriendo cada centímetro. Las gotas que escurrían a través de los cables de electricidad, de los techos de cada casa incluyendo de los automóviles hacían eco sin parar. Un continuo sonido que a veces ocultaba cosas que estaban a simple vista. Un chapoteo tras otro. Los charcos dominaban cada intersección, impidiendo caminar con libertad debido a que su desconocida profundidad causaba estragos sin importar como se desplazara.

Pero para alguien, esos impedimentos no hacían efecto alguno. Su avanzar era veloz, demasiado rápido, simplemente era inhumano. Un destello de color verde se movía rápidamente por la calles de una oscurecida ciudad. Cada paso que daba hacia parecer que flotaba, algunas gotas que aun caían del cielo chocaban directamente contra la destellante y extraña figura. Luego, su velocidad comenzó a descender hasta revelar su verdadera forma: una chica. El color verde que se mostraba en forma de estela, como las estrellas fugaces no era más que su largo cabello que se extendía más allá de su cintura. Esta se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire que le permitiera continuar con su camino. La chica comenzó a observar a su alrededor, buscando el camino correcto que la llevaría a su destino, su mirada era rápida pero no porque tuviera una clase de supervista. Estaba desesperada, su mano izquierda se abria y cerraba continuamente; lo hacia una y otra vez inconscientemente. Su rostro comenzó a mostrar una enorme mueca de frustración al mismo tiempo que el cansancio estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo debido a la súper velocidad a la que se desplazaba.

-¿Dónde estas?, por favor, dime donde estas-

La desesperación intentaba apoderarse de la chica pero esta la aminoraba expresándola con palabras. La fatiga hacia de las suyas, pero no podía darse por vencida. Ella buscaba algo y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Mientras seguía tomando bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, pudo escuchar a lo lejos un grito, pero su tonalidad revelaba algo diferente. Era desgarrador y doloroso, al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un horrible recuerdo. La chica se encamino rápidamente al que creyó, era el lugar de origen del grito, con cada paso la prisa aumentaba. Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, temerosa ante lo que podría encontrar. Su rostro reflejaba terror, uno que pocas veces podía expresarse y sentirse y ella, podía sentirlo a flor de piel. Corría tan rápido como podía hasta por fin llegar al lugar en el que escucho ese horroroso grito, solo para encontrar una horrible escena.

Ella no podía creer lo que veía, boquiabierta se quedo mientras el color rojo manchaba el agua sobrante de la lluvia, ante tal escena la chica de cabello verde se acercó a lo que ahora era un cuerpo sin vida. Al revisarlo encontró algo que no quería hallar: una mujer que conocía perfectamente. Apenas lo vio sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el atónito hecho que estaba presenciando, sin percatarse, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos esmeraldas. Cada una era dolorosa y al mismo tiempo pesada, una tras otra. Cayo de rodillas cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver su rostro. Al observarlo miro con detenimiento, parecía que simplemente se había quedado dormida, pero no era el caso. Ella se había ido para nunca más volver. La chica de cabello verde levanto su cuerpo, paso su mano por su frente acomodando sus mojados cabellos, luego por sus ahora frías mejillas, al final la tomo con ambos brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Sintió solo frio al acercar su cuerpo al de la chica muerta, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin parar mientras los recuerdos volvían solo para mostrar los momentos que compartieron alguna vez. De unos pequeños gemidos de tristeza pasaron a ser gritos austeros, estos continuaron por minutos que parecían eternos, quizás demasiado. Dichos gritos llamaron la atención de la gente que yacía dormida, quienes salieron de sus hogares para saber lo que ocurría ante tales gritos. Poco a poco, cada habitante que se encontraba cerca del lugar del suceso, miraba con asombro la escena en la que la chica de cabellera verde lanzaba sozollos al cielo mientras las lágrimas caían al cuerpo de la mujer muerta. La multitud comenzó a aumentar pero nadie hacia algo para acercarse con tal de saber con exactitud cual era el motivo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo miraban sin saber si podían hacer algo para ayudarla, algunos comenzaron a sentir empatía, lo suficiente como para llorar ante el dolor que expresaba la chica de cabellos verdes con sus gritos.

Repentinamente esta dejo de llorar, cosa que causo curiosidad en los presentes. Movía su cabeza de un lado para otro, buscando algo que le había llamado la atención y que por lo visto no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Dejo el cuerpo que tenia en sus brazos para dejarlo suavemente en el suelo, se puso de pie e inicio la búsqueda de aquello que debía encontrar. Los testigos del suceso solo se hicieron a un lado para no obstruirle el camino; la chica se movía rápida e incesantemente queriendo evitar que algo como esto se repitiera. Luego aumento la marcha y comenzó a correr con mucha prisa, apretaba los dientes a cada paso, forzaba cada musculo de su cuerpo, solo esperaba lo peor. Al cabo de unos minutos; lo encontró, estaba entre la basura situada a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, envuelto en sabanas de color rosa y emitiendo gritos mientras lloraba. Era una pequeña e inocente bebe.

La chica de cabellera verde se hinco, la tomo y acurruco entre sus brazos para luego arrullarla para que volviera a dormir. El frio generado por la lluvia no daño a la pequeña, ni siquiera estaba mojada, mucho menos presentaba heridas físicas. La observo detenidamente mientras volvía a dormir, paso su mano por su rostro y la bebe tomo con su mano un dedo de esta, buscando a alguien en quien apoyarse. Quien la tenía en sus brazos solo podía intentar contener las lágrimas que ahora intentaban salir con más fuerza. Sus parpados intentaban ceder, pero ella no lo permitía, no ahora. No cuando ella debía mostrarse fuerte pero igual no importaba, ya había sido vista llorando minutos atrás. Simplemente dejo que salieran todas, algunas cayeron al pálido rostro de la bebe que no mostro señal alguna de molestia. Se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para caminar de regreso al lugar donde se situaba aquel cuerpo sin vida; una vez que llego volvió a hincarse y tomo una de sus manos, la sostuvo fuertemente. De sus labios murmuro algunas palabras y repentinamente desaparecieron del lugar. Los que presenciaron el hecho se mostraron sorprendidos de la desaparición de la chica de cabellos verdes junto a la bebe y el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, solo podían especular el lugar a donde se la habían llevado.

Al día siguiente se dio la noticia del suceso, muchos hablaron de eso, se crearon teorías a partir de esto e incluso se hablo de alguien que podría poner fin a algunos problemas de la sociedad utilizando habilidades que supusieron ella tendría. Incluso intentaron llamarla para que volviera a aparecer, pero nunca lo hizo. Nunca más volvió a aparecer y la gente perdió la fe que poco a poco iba naciendo entre ellos. Al final todo quedo en el olvido.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, se realizo un funeral para despedir a un ser querido que se había ido para siempre. Su muerte fue dolorosa pero también misteriosa, los presentes se cuestionaban como fue que murió, eran más preguntas que respuestas y nadie podía deducir una conclusión que explicara el suceso. Fuera del recinto, una chica lloraba, nadie estaba a su lado para consolarla, simplemente dejaba que todo saliera para que ya no doliera mas. Miro al azulado cielo, era un hermoso dia para que esto ocurriera, para lo que estaba sintiendo. Simplemente no podía regresar el tiempo para evitar lo que paso, nada apodia hacerse.

-Perdóname…no pu…de sa-salvarte…pero te prometo que la cuidare y daré mi vida si es necesario- dijo mientras sus ojos rojos trataban de cerrarse nuevamente por las lagrimas- te lo prometo, hermana-.


	2. La Razón por la que Luchamos

Primera Parte:

The Beginning of a Legend/El Comienzo de una Leyenda

Capitulo Uno:

La Razón por la que Luchamos

**Ciudad de Mitakihara, Japón**

**Miércoles 10 de Abril**

**07:00 horas.**

La luz del sol ilumina la habitación mientras un celular que funge como despertador emite su estruendoso ruido a través de ella, es tan fuerte que una mano se mueve hasta el objeto con tal de apagarlo y dejar de escucharlo. Apenas lo apaga y la mano que lo hizo cae libremente al piso sin nada que la detenga; esta se levanta para apoyarse en la cama donde un cuerpo se alza de entre las sabanas que lo cubren. La luz natural ilumina dicho cuerpo para dejar ver a una chica de cabello negro y cuyos ojos morados muestran tener ganas de seguir cerrados para dormir un poco más, pero la chica trata de negarse a pesar de los fuertes intentos en los que casi sucumbe. Mira hacia la ventana para observar el amanecer de un nuevo día en que dará inicio una nueva etapa en su vida, aunque ella misma sabe que ha atravesado tantas, esta es totalmente diferente en la que casi queda fuera por cometer algunos errores en los que logro salir adelante.

Una vez levantada de la cama, se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha con tal de despertar totalmente mientras sus pensamientos se enfocaban en lo que sucedería en el transcurso de las siguientes horas. Una vez que termino volvió a su habitación para sacar de su envoltura un uniforme nuevo y sin usar, lo miro detenidamente buscando alguna falla al momento de hacerlo. Ella pidió una talla específica, esperando que no le resultara demasiado apretada o demasiado suelta, por lo que procedió a ponérselo cuidando cada detalle de ese nuevo uniforme. Al terminar se coloco frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y se observo a si misma para ver como le había quedado, su mirada atenta observaba como la vestimenta se ajustaba a cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Un nuevo día, un nuevo uniforme en una nueva escuela…- decía la chica mientras suspiraba.

Después de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina donde preparo el desayuno, encendió la TV en el canal de noticias, escuchando cada reportaje que iban desde los más cómicos hasta los culturales, por supuesto sin faltar aquellos que eran transmitidos desde un lugar turístico como en algunas veces se hacían. Pero su interés no estaba enfocado en ese tipo de reportajes sino los dedicados a la situación de la ciudad en la que vivía… y protegía.

Mientras desayunaba pensaba en los días que estaban por venir, nuevas experiencias incluyendo nuevos compañeros de clase, por supuesto sin olvidar a las amigas que tanto tiempo han estado junto a ella; ya fuera en los momentos tristes y felices, fáciles y difíciles. Miro al reloj y noto el tiempo del que disponía para trasladarse hasta la escuela, ahora en el nivel de preparatoria. Termino su desayuno para luego lavar los utensilios que utilizo, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin olvidar tomar su mochila y su celular, antes de ponerse sus zapatos se detuvo en el acomodador de calzado y miro la fotografía que estaba colgada en la pared. En ella se encontraban Tomoe Mami, Miki Sayaka, Sakura Kyoko y la dueña de esta copia de la fotografía: Akemi Homura.

Tiempo atrás las cuatro fueron a un picnic a uno de los parques de la ciudad, con el motivo de celebrar el haber conseguido aprobar el examen de admisión en la escuela a la que solicitaron ingresar. La encargada de preparar lo bocadillos fue Mami quien se ofreció gustosa con la idea, que fuera propuesta por Sayaka al mismo tiempo que Kyoko y Homura aceptaban realizar dicha propuesta. Durante el picnic, Kyoko casi devora los bocadillos si no fuera por Mami quien la detuvo, Sayaka se burlaba de ella por el regaño que tuvo mientras que Homura solo hacia más que sonreír y mirar al cielo. Después de todo, ella tal vez estaba mirando ahora suponiendo que estaría ansiosa de estar presente para estar al lado de su mejor amiga, pero ella misma sabia que no podía hacerlo, al menos o por ahora.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro luego de recordar aquel día, miro el reloj percatándose del poco tiempo que le quedaba, llegar tarde en el primer día no era opción alguna y para ella jamás lo seria. Se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos, tomar su mochila, ultimar detalles en su vestimenta, arreglarse por última vez el cabello sin olvidar el lindo listón rojo que siempre lo acompañaba adonde fuera. Tomo la perilla de la puerta, antes de abrirla inhalo y exhalo lo mas que pudo mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos mostro una mirada de determinación, sujetó firmemente su la correa de su mochila y abrió la puerta. La luz del sol la ilumino creando una larga sombra hacia el interior de su hogar, luego procedió a cerrar la puerta con llave para lanzarse a algo desconocido, pero sabia que no estaba sola, ya no más.

Mientras avanzaba andante por las calles de la ciudad, miraba los alrededores que le hacia recordar tantas cosas que había vivido en su corta vida, algunos de los cuales le gustaría revivir pero sabia que no podía hacerlo. Al llegar a una esquina, vio al otro lado de la calle a Mami quien iba junto a Sayaka quienes charlaban alegremente como Homura podía contemplar. El semáforo que la hizo detener ilumino el color verde, dejándola cruzar para reunirse junto a las chicas de cabello azul y rubio.

-¡Homura!, ¡Homura!- gritaba Sayaka mientras esta se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Miki Sayaka?- pregunto muy seriamente Homura.

-S-sabes que no tienes que decir mi nombre completo, simplemente llámame Sayaka- decía la chica debido al tono malévolo en el que lo dijo.

-Es tu nombre al fin y a cabo, decirlo entero no genera ningún problema, no es así ¿Tomoe Mami?-

-¿Eh?- dijo Mami luego de escuchar a Homura, luego hizo una pequeña mueca por haber sido utilizada como ejemplo- para tu información, hace tiempo que les pedí a las tres que me llamaran solo por mi nombre, cosa que también haría con ustedes-

-Vaya, lo había olvidado. Aunque vaya tema ha salido a relucir a esta hora de la mañana y todo por una simple forma de llamar a alguien- dijo Sayaka.

-Supongo- dijo Homura- por cierto, si "Mami"- flexionando los dedos en alto y generando otra mueca en la rubia y una pequeña risa a la peliazul- nos llamo "las tres", ¿Dónde esta la tercera?-

-Oh, si te refieres a Kyoko, debe estar en el parque justo ahora- decía Mami.

-¿Y que puede estar haciendo una chica como Kyoko a estas horas de la mañana sino mas que dormir?- pregunto Sayaka.

-Exacto- dijo Mami apuntando a las dos chicas, que abrieron los ojos de par en par al mismo tiempo que inclinaban la cabeza hacia a un lado al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de unos minutos luego de la respuesta de Mami hacia la pregunta de Homura, las tres chicas siguieron a la primera hasta un pequeño parque, situado a unas cuantas calles de distancia. Al llegar a la zona de juegos, Mami apunto a l tobogán que ahí se encontraba.

-Sayaka, que te parece si nos dices que hay allí arriba, por favor-

-¿Pero… que puede haber arriba de un juego infantil?-pensaba Sayaka.

Aunque tenía sus dudas, Sayaka subió al juego para luego acercarse a un tobogán que fungía como puente, descubriendo para su asombro a una figura muy conocida tanto para ella como para sus amigas. Sakura Kyoko se encontraba durmiendo dentro de aquel juego, rodeada de innumerables envolturas de comida y dulces que al parecer, no molestaban a la pelirroja, sino más bien, hacia más acogedor el lugar de descanso. Sayaka no comprendía como alguien podía comer tanto y no preocuparse por siquiera limpiar, mucho menos dormir en este lugar. Kyoko dormía plácidamente mientras era observada por Sayaka, quien sonrió para si misma ante tal tranquila imagen. Pensó en despertarla lentamente, pero una idea, algo loca y disparatada cruzo su mente, haciendo que la situación podría volverse un apoco divertida. Tomando en cuenta que, un tobogán de este tipo puede revotar las ondas sonoras, decidió despertar a Kyoko de una manera un poco ortodoxa. Mientras Sayaka elaboraba su plan, Homura y Mami charlaban acerca del nuevo ciclo que hoy iniciaba, al mismo tiempo que la rubia daba información a su compañera sobre como se distribuía el lugar, en cuanto a pasillos y salones. Después de terminar de hablar, ambas chicas se preguntaron por qué Sayaka tardaba tanto, inesperadamente la peliazul se asomo desde lo alto del juego infantil mostrando una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, causando que las chicas abajo se preguntaran que tramaba.

-Sayaka y sus bromas…- dijo Homura al percatarse de lo que ella haría al mismo tiempo que ponía dos dedos en su frente.

-¿Sabes lo que hará, Homura?- pregunto Mami.

-Solo escucha y veras-

La peliazul acercándose lentamente a la tranquila y durmiente pelirroja, se preparo para despertarla de un modo que sabia, la haría levantarse de tal forma que chocaría contra el tobogán, causándole un chichón que seria visible durante un tiempo. Una vez lo suficiente mente cerca de Kyoko, Sayaka inhalo mucho aire y grito tan fuerte que este resonó en el tobogán. Esto hizo que Kyoko se levantara rápidamente, chocando contra la cara de Sayaka. Ambas chicas se retorcían del dolor, poniéndose las manos en sus rostros luego del fuerte golpe.

-¡Rayos!, ¡Sayaka!, ¡¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?!- grito Kyoko muy molesta.

-Lo-lo-lo siento Kyoko, oh, como duele- decía Sayaka doliéndose.

-Por eso no me gusta que me despierten de esta manera, además de ser la razón por la que me oculto de ti-

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?, no será que te agrado un poco-dijo la peliazul mientras se acercaba coquetamente- ¿lo suficiente como para que te escondas de mí?-

Instintivamente, Kyoko dio un golpe aún más fuerte en la cara de Sayaka, haciendo que saliera disparada del tobogán, chocando su nuca al caer. Acto seguido, la pelirroja salió con la intención de terminar lo que había empezado, pero decidio detenerse al ver a Mami y Homura, quienes al verlas les grito:

-¡¿Quien fue la persona que tuvo la magnífica y estupenda idea de venir a molestarme?!-

El sarcasmo se notaba claramente en las palabras y rostro de Kyoko mientras que Sayaka aún seguía tendida en el suelo del juego infantil. La pelirroja miraba con detalle quien podría ser la culpable pero no tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo, ya que Homura miro hacia Mami, dando por sentado a Kyoko que la rubia era la persona que buscaba.

-¡Tomoe Mami!, ¡pagaras por esto!-

Rápidamente Kyoko salto del juego infantil con la intención de devolver la broma que le habían hecho. Mami no sabía que hacer así que miro a Homura, buscando ayuda en ella pero solo obtuvo una cosa:

-Corre por tu vida-

Velozmente, la rubia con rizos no tuvo más opción que acatar lo que dijo y comenzó a correr hacia una dirección desconocida mientras la pelirroja Kyoko la perseguía desenfrenadamente. Homura no se inmuto ante lo sucedido, pero una pequeña sonrisa mostro que lo había disfrutado.

-¿Dónde está Mami y Kyoko, Homura?- pregunto Sayaka quien aún se dolía del golpe en el rostro y la nuca.

-Tranquila, conociéndolas a ambas, Kyoko atrapara a Mami, luego está la sobornara con comida para luego salir ilesa de la situación. Por supuesto, Kyoko se dejara sobornar pero pidiendo el doble de comida que Mami le propuso. Ellas terminaran hablando mientras se dirigen a la escuela al mismo tiempo que nuestra senpai invitara a Kyoko a comer una rebanada de pastel que seguramente hizo anoche después de clases- decía Homura mientras con los dedos índices de cada mano apuntaba a la nada, buscando separar cada acontecimiento que estaría por pasar.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Piénsalo por un momento y dime cuantas veces no hemos caído en la propuesta de Tomoe Mami cuando nos invita a su apartamento, con la intención de comer pastel. Simplente es lógico pensarlo siendo ella-.

-Si tú lo dices-.

Luego de tanto escándalo y alboroto, las chicas que quedaron en el parque se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia lo que sería, el primer día de su nueva escuela, no sin antes, ir a la ceremonia de entrada. Con cada paso que daban, ambas chicas recordaban los días en los que eran estudiantes de secundaria. El viejo uniforme, su antiguo salón de clases y por supuesto, a la siempre habladora de su situación sentimental, Saotome-sensei. Nadie podría olvidar cosas así, mucho menos Homura.

-Homura...-

-¿Qué pasa, Sayaka?-

-¿Crees que las cosas se pondrán difíciles ahora que somos estudiantes de preparatoria?-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, somos Mahou Shoujo desde hace bastante tiempo y hemos logrado salir adelante a pesar de los problemas que tenemos. He pensado que, tal vez, la preparatoria nos ponga más difícil la situación-

-¿De qué situación hablas?-

-¿No has pensado que podríamos toparnos con otras chicas como nosotras?-

Homura se puso pensativa luego de escuchar a Sayaka. La posibilidad de que esto ocurriera era grande y nunca se había preparado para algo como esto. Obviamente tendrían problemas al inicio pero en lo que respecta a cómo resolverlos, no tendrían elementos en los que apoyarse. Durante la secundaria, los estudiantes transferidos no eran comunes y cuando había uno causaba mucha expectación en toda la escuela, Homura era el ejemplo. No saber cómo lidiar con esto puso a pensar en distintas formas de salir avante de esa situación en caso de que sucediera, solo había que esperar a que sucediera.

-Además-agrego Sayaka- lo más probable es que nos descubran apenas vean nuestros anillos, ¿no lo crees?-

Homura se detuvo de golpe, el argumento de Sayaka era válido. Tomando en cuenta que en la ciudad de Mitakihara, su sistema de educación era uno de los mejores del país así que, encontrar más chicas como ellas, no sería una sorpresa. El verdadero problema vendría cuando estas chicas intentaran tomar a Mitakihara por la fuerza, volviéndolo su territorio.

-Tienes razón, aunque esa situación también se aplica a las otras chicas en nuestra misma situación. Nadie está exenta, pero tomando en cuenta lo que dijiste, creo que es hora de aprender a ocultarlo con más discreción-

Otro problema que causaría muchos más problemas era el siguiente: la preparatoria en la que ingresaron era exclusiva para mujeres. Cualquier chica podría ser una Mahou Shoujo, pero Homura sabía que pensar en ello no sería de importancia los primeros días así que trato de tranquilizar a Sayaka para olvidar el tema por ahora a lo que la peliazul acato.

Luego de caminar durante varios minutos, la entrada de la escuela preparatoria de Mitakihara podía verse a la distancia y con ella, cientos de chicas con el mismo destino que Homura y Sayaka. La escuela era muy espaciosa para estar dentro de una ciudad, contaba con teatro, gimnasio y piscina techada sin olvidar los campos de entrenamiento para los deportes de atletismo. Simplemente era el mejor lugar para estudiar y el mejor lugar para hacerlo. El sentimiento de estar aquí era similar a haber triunfado en algo muy grande y que había costado mucho tiempo conseguirla, no se podía pedir más.

Una vez que se dirigieron al salón designado para ellas, la maestra titular les indico algunas reglas a cumplir. Mientras las escuchaba, Homura miro el panfleto en el que se indicaba los nombres de las chicas y sus respectivos lugares en el salón de clases, por fortuna tenia a Sayaka detrás de ella.

-Una pequeña ventaja al menos…- suspiro Homura.

Al terminar de hablar, la maestra titular indico que era hora de ir al gimnasio para la ceremonia de apertura, algo común y tradicional en cualquier escuela del mundo aunque no se aplicaba en todos los países. Mientras caminaban, Homura y Sayaka visualizaron a Mami quien, por lo visto, sufrió bastante luego de que Kyoko la persiguiera, aunque podría decirse que no salió ilesa de la situación. Mami, como de costumbre, su peinado se componía de dos rizos que ahora ya no estaban. Su cabello ahora estaba completamente suelto.

-Homura- dijo Sayaka- ¿no creerás que Kyoko jalo su cabello o sí?-

-No lo creo, lo hizo- dijo firmemente algo que a la peliazul le disgusto un poco.

-Por lo visto, Kyoko nunca cambiara. Al menos dejo de ser la chica que era cuando la conocimos-

-Supongo-

La ceremonia termino rápidamente ya que no podían retrasarse con las clases, así que cada alumna volvió por el mismo camino. Mientras regresaban, Homura vio los arboles de cerezo, estos dejaban caer sus hojas para que el viento se las llevara a un destino desconocido. El color rosa le hizo recordar a aquella amiga a la que prometió salvar. Ya habían pasado 2 años desde el día en que las brujas desaparecieron, todo gracias al deseo de una chica que al mismo tiempo, sacrifico mucho para salvar de la desesperación a otras chicas como ellas. Había veces en las que se sentía sola, pero sabía que llegaría el día en el que se volverían a encontrar, ella decidió proteger este y otros mundos así que Homura haría lo mismo desde donde se encontraba. Había muchas cosas que hacer antes de que eso ocurriera pero ella sabía que tendría su recompensa y sería la mejor de todas. Homura tenía una razón para seguir peleando y estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo hasta que no pudiera más.

Una vez que las clases del primer día habían terminado, Homura y Sayaka respiraron profundamente. Claramente, el ambiente era completamente diferente puesto que estaban en un nivel superior de educación y esto conllevaba a que todo cambiara. Pero a veces, algunas cosas no cambian.

-Homura, ¿Por qué siempre atas a tu cabello ese liston rojo?- pregunto Sayaka.

-Es… de una vieja amiga. Es un recuerdo de ella...- dijo Homura muy cálidamente.

La expresión de Sayaka al escuchar eso cambio de inmediato, lógicamente pensó que aquella amiga ya no estaba aquí por lo que decidió no volver a preguntar. Aun así, no dejaba de pensar en la razón por la cual Homura sonreía, una sonrisa muy profunda y tierna a la vez como si ella estuviera aquí presente.

-Sayaka…

-Si-

-Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que haremos esta noche-

-Esta noche… ¡lo había olvidado!-

-No puede ser- dijo Homura suspirando- he estado recordándotelo desde la semana pasada. A partir de esta noche tú y yo nos encargaremos de la vigilancia de la ciudad-

-Pero Homura, mañana tenemos escuela, ¿no podemos dejárselo a alguien más?- decía Sayaka con las palmas de las manos juntas.

-No, además, recuerda que Mami y Kyoko tomaron el trabajo la semana pasada mientras nosotras descansábamos- luego se acercó al rostro de Sayaka- en plenas vacaciones-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Supongo que mañana sufriremos en clase por estar despiertas hasta tarde. Aun así, es nuestro deber como Mahou Shoujos, ¿no, Homura?-

-Vaya, espero que esa confianza que estas mostrándome no se te suba a la cabeza, Sa-ya-ka-chan- dijo en tono burlón.

Las dos chicas continuaron caminando hasta que estas tuvieron que separarse debido a que tenían que llegar a casa primero. Por supuesto, escapar del hogar era algo que a Sayaka le gustaba mucho; la emoción de salir de casa sin permiso a altas horas de la noche hacia que creciera, algo que Homura se encargaba de controlar. Luego de pasadas algunas horas, las dos chicas se encontraron en lo alto de un edificio en donde Homura había llegado con anticipación.

-La vista de la ciudad es hermosa de noche, ¿no crees?- pregunto Homura a Sayaka.

-Lo es, pero ambas sabemos que no estamos aquí para contemplar esto-

-Sorprendente, hablas como alguien que ya quiere comenzar con el trabajo-

-Bueno, ya sabes- la peliazul se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Homura- so-somos las protectoras de esta ciudad y como tal de-debemos cumplir nuestro deber.

Homura hizo una pequeña risa luego de lo que Sayaka dijo para luego volver a dirigir su vista a la iluminada ciudad de Mitakihara, parecía tan tranquila y serena al contemplarla desde este punto pero ambas chicas sabían que las cosas cambiarían una vez que se movieran a través de sus múltiples calles y callejones, los demonios estaban esperando.

-Oh, así que ustedes serán las encargadas del trabajo esta noche- dijo una voz chillona.

-¡Kyubey!, ¿Dónde estuviste pequeño bribón?- dijo Sayaka para luego tomar al cuadrúpedo ser y comenzar a estirar su inexpresivo rostro.

-Vaya, se aparece en el momento justo cuando estamos a punto de comenzar pero no cuando lo llamamos. Típico de ti, Kyubey- mencionaba Homura en un tono serio.

Después de que Sayaka lo liberara de su "tortura", comenzó a hablar.

-Estuve haciendo ciertas cosas que podrían molestarlas a ustedes dos, Akemi Homura y Miki Sayaka.-

-Y, ¿Qué cosas podrían ser, Kyubey?- dijo la pelinegra.

El blanco ser no dijo una sola palabra, por lo que decidió dar inicio a lo acordado días antes. Ambas chicas se posicionaron en la orilla de la estructura del edificio y se dejaron caer el enorme vacío con Kyubey en el hombro de Homura. Una vez en tierra, comenzaron a cumplir el deber por el cual eran Mahou Shoujo, ella tenían una razón para cumplirlo y así lo harían hasta que murieran o cuando ya no pudieran más. Dependiendo que llegara primero. Mientras tanto los ojos morados de Homura brillaban intensamente.

**Monterrey, México **

**Mismo día**

**21:00 HRS**

La noche cubría a una agitada ciudad que, situada en una zona en la que normalmente solo hay vegetación digna de un desierto y en la que millones de personas habitaban, se movía en muchas direcciones. De un lado a otro, cada hombre y mujer se dirigía a un lugar que solo ellos y otras personas conocían. Las personas ajenas a esto, solo podían especular su destino, ya fuera por alguien que estaba vestido para un evento que se realizaría en un lugar conocido o porque en su andar mostraba interés por algo que veía a través del cristal de una tienda. Las labores cotidianas terminaban para algunos pero para otros apenas comenzaban, incluso había quienes debían seguir a pesar de que su horario había marcado el fin de las labores. Los doctores, bomberos, policías entre otros, por mencionar a algunos.

La gente situada en los lugares de interés, disfrutaba de algún pan dulce con café si era una cafetería o prefería pasar el rato como los jóvenes que iban a la sala de videojuegos. A lo lejos de todo esto, en una casa de muchas que había en la ciudad, había dos niñas. Una de ellas hacia la tarea mientras que la otra jugaba con el portátil de videojuegos. Si algo podía decirse es que las hermanas Karen y Karina eran muy diferentes.

Karina, la hermana mayor tenía la piel morena, el cabello hasta los hombros, de color negro y ojos café oscuro. Tan oscuro que la pupila del ojo no podía distinguirse debido a la oscura tonalidad de la iris. A veces pareciera que estaba mirando a cualquier lado sin saber cuál era, algo que a veces causaba que se preguntaran que veía en algunos conocidos de la familia. Ella era hiperactiva, quizás demasiado; algunos decían que era un niño en el cuerpo de una niña y que al nacer se equivocaron de cuerpo lo que provocaba alguna que otra carcajada. No dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro causando, a veces, destrozos a los lugares a los que acudía y como siempre y sin querer, ridiculizando a los niños mostrando que ella podía hacer cosas que ellos no. Sencillamente, Karina era inquieta y no se detenía a pensar lo que hacía.

Un gran y enorme contraste en comparación con su hermana menor.

Karen, la hermana menor tenía la piel pálida casi como una hoja, cabello negro y corto sin llegar al cuello casi como un niño. Sus ojos eran morados dejando la pupila del ojo tan expuesta que parecía que cuando miraba a uno, lo hacía con una oscura intención. A diferencia de su hermana era muy pasiva y tranquila, hacia los deberes de la escuela rápidamente y era la mejor del grupo. Ella suele mirar a su hermana jugar con los niños que viven en esa misma calle y aunque sea invitada a unirse, rechaza dicha invitación. Simplemente siente que no encaja, aun asi valora mucho cuando su hermana juega con ella, disfrutando cada momento.

Aunque eran completamente diferentes, ambas niñas tenían la edad de 10 años, algo curioso para muchos ya que no eran gemelas ni siquiera mellizas y no tenían parecido alguno. Aunque con el tiempo se formularon algunas ideas, decidieron no decir nada al respecto.

Su tía de nombre Nelly se encarga de cuidar a las dos niñas mientras que el padre está fuera de casa, debido a su trabajo en el gobierno en el tema de seguridad. Lo hace desde hace 10 largos años, durante los cuales ha criado y educado como si fueran sus hijas. Su hermana mayor, Delia murió cuando amabas niñas tenían 5 años debido a una enfermedad que la aquejaba desde hacía ya tiempo, aunque eso no evito disfrutar muchos momentos felices al lado de sus dos pequeñas niñas.

Una característica que definía a la tía Nelly era su fuerte carácter, no había persona que le hiciera frente, defendiendo a su hermana mayor incluso. Esa forma de ser ha perdurado desde la niñez y muchos la recuerdan por eso, como una mujer fuerte y entrometida capaz de hacer cosas que otros no.

-Karen, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Karina mientras jugaba con su portátil de videojuegos.

-Déjame ver… son las 23:12 horas de la noche-

-Karen, sabes que no entiendo esa forma de leer la hora-

-De acuerdo-suspiro- son las once de la noche con doce minutos. ¿contenta?-

-Gracias y… ¿no crees que ya es hora de dormir?-

-Sí, lo es-

-Y, ¿Qué día es hoy?-

-Miércoles-

-Genial, por fin llegó el momento que tanto estaba esperando-dijo Karina en voz alta.

-Silencio, Karina. No quiero que comiencen a sospechar-

-Lo siento-

Ambas niñas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y partieron a su habitación no sin antes decir buenas noches a su tía. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación compartida se pusieron la pijama no sin antes lavarse los dientes. Cuando la luz se apagó, todo cambio. Asegurándose de dejar la puerta cerrada con candado, Karen abrió la ventana y las dos niñas salieron por ella. Karina no dejaba de emocionarse mientras que Karen se concentraba en que nadie las descubriera. Una vez que subieron al techo de la casa y prepararon sus cosas dentro de una mochila, el momento de salir de noche estaba por comenzar.

-Karen- pregunto Karina.

-¿Si?-

¿Puedo?-

-Déjame ver…si, si puedes-

Una vez recibida la aprobación, Karina junto sus manos. Un resplandor salió de ellas. Esto cambio su aspecto y ropa. Su cabello negro se volvió rojo como el rubí, extendiéndose hasta más allá de la cintura, sus ojos café oscuro se volvieron rojos en un tono tan brillante que dejaba ver la pupila con suma claridad y un antifaz se formaba sobre los ojos de esta. Su pijama suplantada por una nueva vestimenta que se componía por un short blanco que era cubierto por una chaqueta de mangas largas también blancas y de torso rojo en compañía de guantes de color negro, para finalizar un par de calcetas largas que cubrían sus piernas en conjunto con un par de zapatos escolares de tipo japonés. Como detalle extra, la tonalidad de piel cambio de un tono quemado a uno más rosado.

-Karen, ¿y tú cuando te cambiaras?-.

-Ambas sabemos que nuestra vestimenta es la misma, con la diferencia que mi color es el azul-.

-Aburrido, solo hazlo y ya-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Karen luego de hacer una mueca y al igual que su hermana, junto ambas manos y de ellas surgió el mismo resplandor.

Tal y como dijo Karen, la vestimenta era igual, lo que la diferenciaba era el color aunque olvido mencionar que el aspecto también cambiaba. Aunque la tonalidad de piel de Karina cambiaba, Karen prefería dejarla tal y como estaba. Luego, abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta para sacar dos pares de brazaletes, uno de ellos se lo entrego a Karina.

-¿las reparaste?-.

-Por supuesto- luego dando giros y haciendo poses- un espectacular trabajo de tu hermana menor Karen-.

-Te aprovechas solo porque eres más inteligente que yo- reclamo Karina.

-Pero tú puedes volar, así que, ¿Por qué no dejamos esto aquí y nos movemos?- dijo Karen.

Karina sonreía burlonamente al escuchar el comentario de su hermana, quien admitía no poder hacer algo que ella sí. Aunque prefirió no decir más porque la situación se volcaría en su contra. Una vez terminado los cambios y con los brazaletes puestos, Karina sujeto a su hermana por la cintura, asegurándose de hacerlo bien para luego comenzar a flotar y elevarse en la oscura noche. Mientras volaban, los cabellos de ambas dejaban atrás diminutos destellos de luz que mucho pensarían que eran estrellas fugaces. Karina se elevó lo más alto que pudo y junto a Karen comenzó a observar la iluminada ciudad cubierta bajo el manto de la noche. Desafortunadamente, la luz artificial opacaba la luminosidad de las estrellas que, aunque pocas pudieran verse, ahí estaban a la vista de todos, ocultas inintencionadamente.

-¿Iremos a la misma zona de la última vez?- pregunto Karina.

-No, esta vez iremos al este, donde se encuentra la presa-

-¿Qué hay de especial ahí?, la última vez que fuimos no encontramos nada –

-Lo sé, pero escuche rumores sobre apariciones. Se dice que sobre el agua, seres de ropa blanca bailan sobre el agua justo cuando cae la noche. Además, esto se ha repetido desde hace 6 días, debemos revisar y rápido- mencionaba Karen con un rostro muy serio.

-Sí que te tomas esto en serio-

-Muchas gracias, hermana mayor Karina-.

Al cabo de varios minutos, llegaron a la presa. La iluminación de los negocios que ahí se encontraban era lo único que alejaba la oscuridad, además que permitía saber en donde se hallaba la orilla. Tomando en cuenta que podrían descubrirlas, Karen insistió a su hermana que la soltara a la altura que previamente había alcanzado y aunque titubeo, al final hizo lo que le pidió. La velocidad de caída aumentaba cada segundo hasta que, estrepitosamente, toco el suelo del asfalto, fisurándolo al instante. El estruendoso ruido fue tan fuerte, que alerto a quienes habitaban en el lugar. Rápidamente, Karen se ocultó y evito que la descubrieran, Karina hizo lo mismo.

-Muy bien, supongo que es hora de saber que ocurre aquí- dijo Karen- ¿Qué puedes ver desde allá arriba, Karina?-.

-Nada de nada. Pero puedo reflejarme en el agua-

-Tonta, nos descubrirán. Vuelve a elevarte Karina- decía la menor debido al resplandeciente cabello que ambas hermanas tenían.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero tú, tienes que recordar que no podemos llamarnos por nuestros verdaderos nombres, ¿no es así, Karen o debería decir "Blue Lightning"?-

-Solo espero que esta idea que tuve no se te suba a la cabeza Karina o mejor dicho "Red Lightning"-

-Al menos ya nos entendemos mejor-

Mientras Blue Lightning vigilaba en tierra, Red Lightning vio algo moverse cerca de las compuertas de desagüe. Rápidamente, voló para ver que era, una vez cerca encontró lo que tanto buscaba Blue. Ambas chicas portaban collares que funcionaban como radio-transmisores y con esto, comunico su hallazgo.

-Blue, creo que lo encontré-

-¿Qué encontraste exactamente?-

-Al ser de ropa blanca que mencionaste- dijo mientras descendía cerca de las compuertas- y al parecer, está haciendo algo con los seguros del sistema de seguridad de las compuer…-

-Red, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Rayos, Blue!, está intentando romper el sistema de seguros de las compuertas!-

-¡Y no solo eso!, ¡También intentan destruir la pared de la presa del otro lado!-

La situación se tornó más peligrosa, ambos lados de la presa estaban en peligro, si no hacían nada, mucha gente peligraría.

-No hay tiempo. Red, encárgate de que no abran las compuertas mientras que yo evitare que rompan la pared de la presa. ¡Rápido!-

-Entendido-

Blue Lightning comenzó a correr a una velocidad descomunal, parecida a la de un rayo, por encima del agua. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, formo un camino de superficie sólida que solo ella podía ver y crear. Si otros la vieran, pensarían que caminaba sobre el aire ya que este era invisible para los demás. Cuando por fin estuvo lo bastante cerca, salto y con ambas manos juntas, golpeo al ser de ropa blanca cuyo rostro choco contra el piso. Mientras tanto Red Lightning llegaba a toda velocidad a las compuertas de desagüe con una fuerte patada al ser de ropa blanca, haciéndolo chocar contra una de las compuertas. Cada ser blanco se levantó para contraatacar a lo que las chicas respondieron esquivando cada intento de daño que estos hacían. Luego de varios minutos, Red & Blue Lightning de decidieron que era hora de terminar esto, de la forma más rápida y limpia posible.

-Blue, ¿estas segura que reparaste los brazaletes y funcionan a la perfección?-

-Por supuesto, simplemente actívalas-

De los brazaletes, una luz comenzó a brillar, cosa que los seres blancos vieron con atención. Cuando estos dejaron de brillar, cada chica tenía un par de manos mecánicas 10 veces más grandes que sus verdaderas manos. Al instante, cada chica tomo a su enemigo por el cuello, Blue lo puso contra el piso mientras que Red contra la compuerta. Cada ser blanco luchaba por liberarse pero las chicas no se lo dejarían, acabarían rápido ya que desde hace unos cuantos minutos habían llamado la atención. Y el método sería un poco ortodoxo: Blue Lightning comenzó a enviar electricidad de su cuerpo hacia las manos mecánicas al mismo tiempo que Red hizo que estas se calentaran al rojo vivo. En cuestión de segundos, ambos seres blancos desaparecieron en el aire luego de terminar con ellos y dejando atrás un cubo que cada chica recogió.

-Blue, ya quiero irme a dormir- decía Red mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Puedes irte tu primero si quieres, yo me quedare a hacer algunas cosas-

-De acuerdo, solo no te enfades si no te despierto en el salón de clases por la mañana-

Blue trago saliva. Había olvidado que tenían escuela y era común que su hermana la despertara continuamente, evitando que el profesor le reprendiera.

-No hay problema. Ve a casa a dormir-

-Ojala y logres dormir aunque sea un poco- dijo Red en tono burlón cuando esta comenzaba su vuelo de vuelta a casa.

Una vez que termino de reparar los daños en la presa, que fueron menores, se retiró a toda velocidad con destino a su hogar. Una ventaja que tenia de poder controlar la electricidad era que, podía desplazarse a la velocidad de un rayo. Al correr a través de la calles, dejaba atrás una estela azul que desaparecía rápidamente, pero de lo que ella estaba segura era que, alguien la había visto, ya fuera su hermana en el cielo o ella corriendo. Una vez que volvió, salto hacia la ventana de su habitación y entro en ella. Su hermana ya se encontraba durmiendo, por lo que se un brillo la envolvió haciendo que su traje desapareciera y dejara la pijama que tenía puesta antes de salir. Se quitó los brazaletes y los dejo dentro de un cajón, estos despedían un brillo. Después se metió a la cama y comenzó a pensar.

-Me pregunto que serán esos seres blancos que quieren lastimar a la gente. Karina y yo hemos peleado contra ellos desde el año pasado, pero parecen no acabarse, cada día hay más-frunció el ceño- además, no me deja tiempo para hacer la tarea y las cosas de la casa. Pero lo que más curiosidad me da son las chicas que hacen lo mismo que nosotras, ¿Por qué cada vez que intento hablar con ellas se alejan?, ¿acaso tengo algo que les incomoda? ¿Es mi aspecto?, ¿es mi forma de combatir?, ¿Qué podría ser?-.

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta Karen se hacía, tantas que acabo por dejarla confundida. En vista de esto, decidió olvidarlo todo hasta el día siguiente. Antes de quedarse dormida, los ojos morados de Karen brillaron intensamente.

**Mitakihara, Japón**

**Jueves 11 de Abril**

**04:13 horas**

Después de una larga jornada en contra de los demonios, Homura volvió a su hogar para un merecido descanso. Luego de tomar un largo baño, se echó al sofá y encendió la TV para ver los reportajes nocturnos que se hacían en la madrugada. Comenzó a reflexionar acerca de su nueva vida de estudiante de preparatoria y como esta podría desarrollarse. Las ideas iban y venían hasta que el sueño la venció, quedando profundamente dormida. Sin notarlo, el noticiero dio un reportaje sobre sucesos extraños ocurridos en una ciudad de América, acerca de un ser de color blanco que merodeaba por las calles y que había sido visto incontables veces.


	3. Recordando para

Primera Parte:

The Beginning of a Legend/El Comienzo de una Leyenda

Capitulo Dos:

Recordando para…

**10 años atrás**

**Mes de Agosto**

-Entonces te encargaras de ella, ¿no?- decía una chica de cabello rubio.

-No veo el problema el que yo haya tomado esta decisión, además ella no se sentirá sola. Tendrá una hermana que la cuidara- dijo la otra chica de cabello negro.

-Entonces dejaras que yo te ayude-.

-¿En serio?, creía que no te gustaban los niños-.

La chica de cabellera rubia tomo en sus brazos aquello de lo que hablaban.

-Nosotras también fuimos niñas alguna vez, no creo que yo no pueda darte una mano de vez en cuando. Además quien se resistiría ante este querubín-.

-De acuerdo- suspiro- pero tendremos que arreglar ciertas cosas antes de que pueda estar con la familia, agregando el hecho de que tendremos que dar una larga explicación que sea creíble-

-Tranquila, después de que vean la razón por la que lo haces, aceptaran. Estoy segura-

La chica de cabellera negra cargo en sus brazos aquella razón de la que seguro, nadie tendría objeción.

-Sabes… yo también estoy segura que lo aceptaran enseguida. Después de todo, ella será mi hija-

La chica de cabello rubio sonreía alegremente mientras pensaba:

-Ella será muy feliz con su nueva hija, pese a que no sea de este lugar-

**Preparatoria de la Ciudad de Mitakihara**

**Jueves 11 de Abril**

**10:35 horas.**

-Y entonces luego de la caída del Muro de Berlín, las dos Alemanias que habían sido separadas después de la derrota sufrida por…- decía un maestro mientras exponía su clase de historia mundial.

Para muchos la clase de historia es aburrida y tediosa pero para otros es interesante y ayuda a pasar un buen rato leyendo, o simplemente para matar el tiempo. Podría decirse que, para algunos, estudiar la historia no tiene nada que ver con la escuela, pero el motivo principal por la que se imparte es simple y especifica.

Homura lo tenía bastante claro.

"**¿Para que estudiamos la historia?**

"**Para no volver a cometer los mismos errores".**

La respuesta es clara y precisa, directa y contundente. Pero al parecer, muchos ignoran por completo esta importante función. O peor aun, la desconocen. Tal vez es la causa por la que muchas guerras han ocurrido a través del tiempo, que han diezmado a la humanidad una y otra vez. Causando dolor, muerte, penurias, hambre y sobre todo, una sed de poder tan inmensa que hasta ahora ha logrado disminuir aunque fuera un poco. Ahora las guerras se pelean a través de la economía.

Antes, tener enormes cantidades de tropas y armamento era sinónimo de poder pero eso ha cambiado con el tiempo. Eso lo hizo cambiar todo, dando el resultado actual. Las guerras actuales se pelean por un único propósito: dinero. Aquel que tiene más poder que sostiene a millones de personas en todo el mundo, nunca antes el poder financiero había cobrado tanta fuerza. Y nunca antes todo se había concentrado en un único país.

La mayoría de los países tienen una parte de sus riquezas en bancos, de este modo estarán seguros, pero solo físicamente. La realidad es otra cosa: si la Bolsa de Valores muestra un déficit en los puntos de cierta bolsa de otro país, ese dinero guardado perderá valor, poniendo en riesgo los ahorros no solo del gobierno, sino de la gente que será afectada. Esto ha pasado suficientes cantidades de veces y al parecer, se siguen cometiendo los mismos errores. Es ahí entonces cuando surge el dicho: "Él hubiera no existe". Duele, y duele bastante.

Pero de modo irónico, todas estas situaciones del pasado, le proporcionaron a la humanidad las herramientas para su supervivencia y que actualmente usamos, aun sin darnos cuenta. Fue el intelecto de investigadores que, dedicaron sus vidas para buscar respuestas a preguntas sin contestar, que buscaron una manera de mejorar los métodos que se utilizaban. Buscaron satisfacer las áreas que necesitaban ayuda y en el proceso crearon instrumentos que, a la postre, fueron adaptadas y utilizadas como armas. Ninguno quiso hacer daño a nadie, pero alguien vio que podía hacer las cosas diferentes, más fáciles y de un modo que cambiaría al mundo para siempre. Y las Mahou Shoujo estaban, tal vez, involucradas directamente con la historia de la humanidad.

La clase de historia termino y las alumnas estiraron sus brazos luego de minutos que parecían eternos. Algunas bostezaban continuamente mientras que otras alistaban los útiles para la siguiente clase, no así Sayaka, que cayó dormida en el pupitre apenas el maestro se retiró. El golpe de su cabeza al caer hizo abrir los ojos de Homura de par en par al mismo tiempo que volteaba para ver lo que había sucedido. Apenas se percató de lo que en realidad paso, volvió a su pupitre y comenzó a repasar lo expuesto en la clase anterior. Aunque era el segundo día, Homura se veía bastante atenta a las clases puesto que la noche anterior, ambas chicas se encargaron de los demonios que rondaban por la ciudad, dejándolas agotadas. Homura estaba acostumbrada a estar despierta hasta altas horas de la noche siempre y cuando hubiera una muy buena razón para ello pero, al parecer, Sayaka no había soportado lo mismo. La peli azul casi caía unas cuantas veces durante el trayecto a la escuela debido a la cantidad de sueño que aún tenía, Homura tuvo que evitar que cayera al suelo. Al menos estaba tranquila, su compañera pacto despertarla en el momento justo cuando iniciara la siguiente clase, a cambio de un jugo durante el receso.

**Mediodía**

**Techo del Edificio Principal de la Preparatoria de la Ciudad de Mitakihara**

En el techo de la escuela se hallaban Mami, Homura, Sayaka y la infiltrada Kyoko. Las cuatro disfrutaban, cada una su respectiva comida hecha en mano, exceptuando a la última.

-Kyoko, creo que deberías de dejar de comer tantos dulces- dijo Homura.

-Tal vez, pero después de tanto tiempo creo que es algo difícil de dejar. Además, es lo que más me gusta-.

-Aunque supongo que los pasteles de Mami-san no cuentan como tal, ¿verdad?- dijo Sayaka quien estaba recostada en el suelo aun con una cantidad enorme de sueño.

-Oh, lo dice la persona que no soporto estar despierta la noche anterior y es quien devora mis pasteles, uno tras otro. No será que has subido de peso, M-I-K-I-san- dijo Mami en tono burlón

Sayaka dirigió sus manos a su barriga luego del comentario de su superior, mientras Homura hacia un gesto de risa, Kyoko reía a carcajadas, algo que molesto a la peli azul.

-¡KYOKO!, ¡Deja de reír! Además, los dulces que comes te harán subir de peso más que los pasteles de Mami- decía Sayaka intentando defenderse.

-Oye, no hables de esa manera de mis pasteles- dijo Mami.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero como yo me muevo todos los días de un lugar a otro, no tengo problema con eso. La diferencia es que yo si hago ejercicio, no como una perezosa que conozco-

Rápidamente, Sayaka se levanto y comenzó a perseguir a Kyoko de un lado a otro. La pelirroja aprovecho que no había nadie mirando y se transformo, sometiendo a su amiga con su fuerza.

-¡Eso es trampa, Kyoko!-

Las dos siguieron jugando hasta que fueron detenidas por Homura. Mientras volvían a comer, Kyoko comenzó a dar sus últimas noticias acerca de los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

-No tengo mucho, pero creo que puede ser importante. Supongo que saben del extraño ser de color blanco que ha sido visto en una ciudad de América, mas en especifico, San Francisco -.

-¿Qué tipo de ser?, ¿alguien ha visto a Kyubey?- pregunto Mami.

-No. Al parecer este ser se mueve rápido y según testigos, tiene forma humana por lo que he de suponer, es una Mahou Shoujo como nosotras-.

-Si eso es correcto, espero que no haya comenzado a sentirse como una superheroina. Con el simple hecho de ser vista ya puede causar problemas y habrá muchos mas si descubren su verdadera identidad- dijo Homura en un tono my serio.

-Tienes razón, hoy en día ya es muy difícil siquiera, salir a combatir a los demonios. Solo espero que no nos ocurra algo a nosotras- decía Mami.

-También quisiera eso, pero con tantas cámaras de seguridad en ciertos lugares, junto a que casi todo lo que ocurre inhóspitamente es grabado con un dispositivo móvil y cargado a la red…- decía Sayaka mientas daba un largo suspiro.

-Evadirlas es muy sencillo, yo lo hago siempre que salgo a cazar algunos demonios. Si quieren saber solo pregunten a la maestra- decía enaltecida Kyoko.

-Vaya, parece que Sakura-san tiene el autoestima muy en alto- dijo la peli azul intentando molestarla.

Una vez más, ambas chicas se perseguían entre si mientras Homura ponía una palma en su rostro y Mami sonreía por la "convivencia" que había entre ellas.

El timbre sonó en toda la escuela y marcaba que era hora de regresar a clases. Hasta la hora de salida, las cuatro chicas tendrían que separarse para luego, volver a reunirse para seguir hablando. La convivencia de las cuatro había sido la mejor hasta ahora, según recordaba Homura. Tantas veces las conoció, tantas veces las vio marcharse. Pero ahora era diferente, muy diferente.

Mientras seguían caminando para volver al salón de clases, Sayaka tuvo que dirigirse al tocador ya que su pelea con Kyoko dejo su cabello completamente hecho un desastre. Le pidió a su amiga que se adelantara mientras arreglaba su cuero cabelludo azulado. Tomando en cuenta que debía volver rápido, apenas entro al tocador, comenzó a arreglar su pelo ignorando cualquier cosa que la retrasara.

-Mi cabello es un desastre y estoy tardando mucho, ¡rayos!, tendré que vengarme de Kyoko la próxima vez-

Su arreglado de cabello fue interrumpido por lo que parecían ser sozollos provenientes de mismo lugar en donde se encontraba Sayaka, quien al escucharlo se llenó de miedo y comenzó a correr hacia su salón. Cuando llego, camino directamente a su pupitre al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar. Homura comenzó a verla de manera un poco curiosa.

-Me parece que tuviste un percance en el tocador-

-S-sí, es ve-ve-verdad- el miedo era evidente.

-Supongo que fue lo suficientemente sencillo como para que olvidaras arreglar tu cabello-.

Dijo Homura al poner un espejo de bolsillo en el rostro de su amiga, quien se mostró avergonzada por la condición en la que se encontraba. No tardo mucho y las compañeras del salón comenzaron a burlarse de su cabello, algo que Homura detuvo. Una vez que las clases terminaron y las chicas regresaban a casa, las preguntas acerca del porque Sayaka volvió al salón asustada, no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Por qué volviste hiperventilando, Sayaka?- pregunto Homura.

Sayaka intentaba recordar lo sucedido.

-Escuche sozollos en el tocador, me asuste y corrí-

-Quizás escuchaste a la chica rechazada-. Dijo Mami.

-¿Rechazada? Preguntaron todas incluyendo Kyoko.

-SI, la chica rechazada. Se dice que hace 20 años, una chica que era estudiante de esta escuela, sufrió el rechazo de la chica a quien amaba-.

-¿Espera?, ¿ella estaba enamorada de una chica?- pregunto Kyoko.

-Así parece. El relato es un poco largo, así que tendré que pedirles un poco de paciencia. Según algunas versiones que escuche luego de entrar a esta escuela, la chica se había enamorado de una alumna de un grado superior. Durante un tiempo, la observo a la distancia hasta que logro acercarse a ella. Se volvieron amigas inseparables, iban y venían a cualquier lugar, hasta que un día la alumna de grado superior sufrió un grave accidente. Se temía que no sobreviviría más allá de tres días pero milagrosamente se curó. Nadie sabía cómo ocurrió, solo les importaba que ella estaba bien. Así que, días después regreso a la escuela, la noticia de su milagrosa curación se esparció en toda la escuela y se hizo la más popular. Para ella lo único que le importaba era ver a su amiga, pero por más que la busco, no pudo encontrarla. No fue sino una semana después que pudo encontrarla, pero cuando la vio, se impresiono por el estado físico que tenia. Su rostro tenia ojeras enormes, labios pálidos y mejillas frías junto a un cuerpo delgado, más de lo normal. La alumna de grado superior sintió que ella era la culpable por su estado, pero inesperadamente, su mejor amiga esbozo una sonrisa que contrastaba con su estado físico y que causo que ella llorara inconteniblemente. Aun y cuando su aspecto contrastaba con el de la alumna de grado superior, ella estuvo a su lado en todo momento. Cierto día, la chica invito a su amiga a cenar con la intención de celebrar su recuperación del accidente y al mismo tiempo, confesarle sus sentimientos. La pidió que ella llegara a cierta hora del día, algo que no sucedió por lo que fue a buscarla hasta su hogar. Para llegar a su destino debía pasar a través de un parque, haciendo mas corto el camino. Lo siguiente que se supo es que, al día siguiente, la chica fue rechazada por la alumna de grado superior, haciendo que la chica fuera perdiendo la cordura hasta que, finalmente, ella apareció muerta en aquel tocador. Lo que mas impacto causo es que, el veredicto de muerte fue suicidio a pesar de que no presentaba herida alguna tanto externa como internamente. La alumna de grado superior no mostro empatía alguna por quien fuera alguna vez su mejor amiga. Tiempo después, ella fue encontrada muerta, su cuerpo fue mutilado y cada órgano de su cuerpo exhibido dentro de una pequeña vitrina, como si fuera una exposición-.

Las tres chicas sintieron escalofríos al terminar de escuchar la historia. Al instante, Homura razono el relato, por lo que pregunto:

-Mami, ¿la chica estaba en algún club en aquel entonces?-.

-Según se, estaba en el club de pintura, ella solia pintar hermosos cuadros-. Dijo Mami.

-Entonces supongo que desde que escuchaste la historia, dedujiste que la chica se trataba de una Mahou Shoujo, ¿no?-.

Sayaka y Kyoko abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar las palabras de Homura.

-Oh, ya te diste cuenta-

-Lo deduje luego de escuchar la parte en la que la alumna de grado superior se curo milagrosamente y en la que encontró a su amiga en un estado corporal deplorable. Aunque la parte en la que fue encontrada muerta sin ningún daño reforzó mi teoría, al mismo tiempo, creo que he dado con una conclusión para la muerte de la alumna de grado superior-.

-Es más que razonable llegar a esa conclusión, siempre y cuando sepas lo que es una Mahou Shoujo aun y cuando no seas una. Pero lo que más capto mi atención, es que perdió el anillo que tenía en su mano-

-¿El anillo en su mano?- pregunto Kyoko.

-Sí. Se dice que tenía un anillo que la alumna de grado superior le dio, era un símbolo de su amistad-.

-Evidentemente era un anillo como el que nosotras poseemos-. Dijo Homura.

-Aun si, ¿Cómo fue que la alumna de grado superior murió?. Es algo que no logro entender- dijo Sayaka.

Nuevamente Homura realizo una conclusión.

-Lo más probable es que la chica haya tomado venganza por el rechazo que la alumna de grado superior hizo hacia ella. La chica era una pintora y, quizás, llevo a otro nivel su arte, del visual al físico. Luego de asesinarla, cosa que seguramente sucedió, mutilo su cuerpo y tomo cada órgano para colocarlo en vitrinas. Para finalizar, fue al tocador y tiro por el drenaje el anillo, dejando ir su vida para no ser encontrada como la autora material del suceso.-

-Sorprendente, Homura. Ni siquiera yo pensé en eso. Aunque quizá olvidaste la causa por la que fue rechazada y exhibida en vitrinas- dijo Mami.

-Es fácil. Mencionaste que para acortar el camino pasó por el parque, ¿no?. Quizás mientras la alumna de grado superior se dirigía a la casa de su amiga, debido a un retraso, fue vista como presa de algún demonio. La chica, al ver que la persona de quien estaba enamorada se encontraba en peligro, revelo su segunda vida como Mahou Shoujo, he ahí la causa de su estado corporal. Cuando el peligro desapareció, la alumna de grado superior miro a su amiga con asombro. Dado que tuvo que mostrar una faceta que no quería que nadie viera, no le quedó más remedio que explicarle todo, hasta el último detalle, incluyendo la parte en la que deseo que ella fuera curada. La alumna de grado superior no vio con buenos ojos la buena intención de la Mahou Shoujo por lo que, la rechazo y desprecio hasta el grado de hacerla perder su cordura. Tiempo después, la chica debió desarrollar un sentimiento de venganza por lo que hizo la alumna de grado superior dando como resultado lo que todas ya sabemos. La parte en la que fue exhibida en vitrinas, quizás fue para mostrar a todo el mundo a la persona a quien amo alguna vez al mismo tiempo, hacer muestra de sus habilidades artísticas. Esa es mi conclusión, aunque dudo bastante de la última parte-.

-Vaya, es un relato muy larga, si es que logras desenvolver toda la historia.- dijo Sayaka.

-Aunque ha hecho más interesante el camino a casa- decía Mami- para finalizar, supongo que la Gema de Alma convertida en anillo esta en algún lugar del drenaje de Mitakihara, perdida e imposible de encontrar-.

-De eso, lo dudo mucho- pensaba Homura mientras recordaba a las chicas que habían pedido un deseo y tuvieron un desafortunado destino.

Un día más de escuela terminaba, pero para las Mahou Shoujo, la noche apenas empezaba, Homura y Sayaka lo sabían.

**Monterrey, México**

**Mismo día, 12:20 Horas**

En cierta escuela de la ciudad, un profesor impartía su clase mientras un joven grupo de alumnos lo observaban, aunque no con mucha atención. Era más que obvio, niños y niñas de cuarto grado no tenían mínimo interés en ese tipo de cosa. Varios de los alumnos portaban móviles con los cuales distraerse en tanto el profesor no se enterara. Mientras seguía apuntando lo esencial sobre el tema, al fondo del salón de clases, se encontraba Karen, quien dormía plácidamente detrás de su hermana Karina. Desde que las clases del día comenzaron, Karen cayó dormida en el pupitre y por más que lo intentara, Karina nunca lograba despertarla. Lo único que podía hacer era cubrirla para que el profesor no la descubriera dormitando, aunque esta vez no corrió con suerte. El maestro se percató del hecho y camino hacia su lugar con un obvio propósito, Karina no podía hacer más que escuchar lo que él le diría a su hermana quien dormía con la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Karen, despierta- decía el profesor mientras movía su hombro.

Luego de algunos llamados, la chica levanto la vista que evidenciaba unas ojeras oscuras, luego se tallo los ojos y dirigió la mirada al maestro.

-Si no tiene una razón para despertarme, no vuelva a hacerlo-

Luego de decir esas palabras, volvió a poner la cabeza entre los brazos. El profesor dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana, esta reflejaba molestia y desagrado por la forma en que Karen le dirigió la palabra. Karina no hacía más que bajar la vista hacia el suelo.

-Karina deberías de hablar con tu hermana, suficientes veces he tenido que hacer esto. ¿No lo crees así?- decía el maestro.

-Y usted no debería descargar su molestia y frustración hacia mí hermana mayor, maestro-

Dijo Karen, quien capto la atención de su tutor y ahora, con una mano en el rostro, miraba con suma seriedad y molestia por el comentario que hizo. Sus ojos morados se fijaron directamente en el.

-Para su información, puedo escuchar perfectamente, y debería sugerirle que deje de hacer comentarios de este tipo. Suficientes veces he tenido que hacer esto-

La cara del profesor mostro enfado por el nuevo comentario mientras los demás compañeros miraban la escena, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera responder, la campana que marcaba el fin de las clases sonó. Rápidamente, las dos hermanas guardaron sus libros y cuadernos y salieron del salón de clases. Cuando por fin salieron de la escuela, dos niños y una niña se les acercaron.

-Díganme, ¿les gusto la escena que hice?- pregunto Karen a los tres chicos.

Daniel, Arturo y Jocelyn eran los nombres de sus amigos, quienes sonrieron al escuchar la pregunta.

-Fue bueno, aunque pudiste ser más directa- dijo Arturo.

-Creo que le diste en donde más le duele- menciono Jocelyn.

-Yo creo que pudiste ganarle pero no quisiste hacerlo- respondió Daniel.

Mientras sonreía por las respuestas que recibía, Karina hacia muecas de desagrado por lo que ocurrió. Así que decidió molestarla.

-¿Saben que pienso?, quizás Karen no debería estar despierta tan tarde haciendo ciertas cosas.-

Eso hizo abrir los ojos de Karen por completo haciéndola preocupar. Rápidamente contesto.

-Y yo que pensé que me agradecerías por lo que hice, quizás deberías de aprender a defenderte, para que la próxima vez no tenga que volver a montar una escena. ¿No lo crees, hermana mayor?-

-Entonces tu deberías de aprender a mantenerte despierta durante las clases, para que la próxima vez el maestro no tenga que llamarte la atención, ¿no lo crees, hermana menor?-

Daniel, Arturo y Jocelyn comenzaron a reír por la forma en que las dos se llevaban, esto las contagio, riendo de la misma forma. Pese a que esto ya era común que sucediera, Karen y Karina se apoyaban una a la otra, haciendo que ir a la escuela se hiciera un poco interesante, liberando la tensión cada vez que el maestro mostraba esa actitud. Los cinco chicos caminaron juntos hasta que estos tuvieron que separarse, sabiendo que volverían a verse el siguiente día. Apenas entraron a su hogar, Karen se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala, mostrando que aún tenía una buena cantidad de sueño y cansancio en el cuerpo. Su hermana al verla, decidió levantarla para llevarla a su cama. Una vez allí, comenzó a dormir plácidamente sin nadie que interrumpiera su siesta. Karina podía ver claramente las ojeras que se habían formado bajo sus ojos, sabía perfectamente que estuvo despierta hasta altas horas de la noche. Hubo veces en las que le reclamo por tal acto, pero dejo de hacerlo una vez que razono el por qué lo hacía. Aunque al principio se mostró renuente a aceptar la idea de Karen sobre proteger a la gente de los seres blancos, esta tuvo que ceder dándose cuenta de que era necesario hacerlo. Estaba más que justificado lo que hacían cada noche, aunque la parte en la que usarían otros nombres no le agrado tanto.

Karen solía tener algunas ideas locas a veces, sus ojos parecían brillar cuando tenía algo nuevo en mente. Seguirle la corriente aunque fuera desinteresadamente, era una forma de agradecerle la cantidad de veces que la ayudo en el pasado. Ya fuera con las tareas de la escuela o con alguien que intentara de aprovecharse de ella, Karen siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla. Simplemente, para ella, tenía a la mejor hermana menor del mundo. Aunque, hacerse pasar por una persona de carácter fuerte era algo común. El ejemplo más reciente era lo ocurrido por la mañana en la escuela. Hasta ahora habían corrido con mucha suerte ya que, el profesor era del tipo que se quedaba callado cuando alguien lograba refutarlo en cualquier argumento que se planteara. Por la tarde, ambas chicas olvidaron lo que paso en la escuela y se concentraron en realizar sus deberes para luego, comer la deliciosa comida que su tía Nelly preparo. Y como siempre, Karina demostró porque decían que era un niño en el cuerpo de una niña, al ganar en todos los juegos que los niños del lugar le imponían. Una vez que la noche llego, las dos hermanas se fueron a su habitación para dormir. Hasta ahora, solo habían enfrentado a los denominados por ellas, "seres blancos". Aunque el encuentro con chicas que tenían habilidades similares a las suyas, les hizo conocer otra forma de llamarlos.

-"Demonios"… vaya forma de llamarlos, suena a algo que fue sacado de un libro de fantasía. Y para colmo, por más que intentamos formar una alianza con otras chicas, somos rechazadas- suspiro Karina para luego dejarse caer en su cama.

Por suerte, se tomarían esta noche, necesitaban descansar con frecuencia con el fin de prepararse para el fin de semana, cuando las cosas se ponían más serias y peligrosas. Agregando el hecho de que eran el tiempo cuando salían más chicas las calles, y no precisamente a lo que los padres de ellas pensaban. Karina miraba al techo, pesando en todas las cosas que habían hecho hasta ahora, esperando al mismo tiempo el día en que terminaran.

-Mahou Shoujo… Chica Mágica… ¿por cuál de los dos nombres nos deberían llamar?- haciendo referencia en la forma como eran llamadas.

Al final, suspiró mientras caía dormida y el reloj marca más allá de la medianoche.

**San Francisco, EUA**

**Mismo Día, 22:46 Horas**

Una chica de callo castaño observaba el mar, mientras sus pies descalzos sentían la arena de la playa. La brisa nocturna proveniente del océano hacia que se relajara luego de un largo día. Las olas iban y venían una tras otra, su sonido era tranquilizador. Sabiendo que la noche había llegado, observo su reloj, tomo sus zapatos y camino al puerto con rumbo a su hogar. El camino para llegar era largo y la opción obvia por excelencia para acortarlo, era tomando el tranvía, esto le ahorraría algunos minutos. Mientras caminaba para tomar el transporte, saco de su mochila la cartera para pagar el pasaje. De pronto, una voz la hizo asustar, volteando rápidamente para descubrir su origen.

-Oh, disculpa si te asuste- dijo una chica de cabellera blanca.

-Está bien, no pasa nada- dijo la castaña al mismo tiempo que la observaba y pensaba- por lo que veo, tiene albinismo-

-Quería preguntar, ¿Cómo puedo llegar a este lugar?- decía mientras le mostraba un mapa.

-Hmm, es cerca de aquí, para llegar, tienes que tomar el tranvía. ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño?, conozco el lugar-

-¿De verdad?, muchas gracias-

Al cabo de varios minutos, el tranvía llego y ambas chicas subieron en él. Durante el trayecto, intercambiaron comentarios diversos, diferentes uno del otro, haciendo que el viaje fuera menos aburrido. Aunque a la castaña se le paso por la mente preguntar a su compañera, el por qué tenía albinismo, decidió desechar la idea. El tiempo pasó tan rápido, que casi pasan de largo al destino acordado. Luego de bajar del tranvía, la chica de la mochila guio a la peliblanca hacia la dirección que le fue solicitada. Una vez que llegaron, algo le pareció extraño. El lugar de la dirección era un edificio abandonado en vías de demolición, tal y como marcaban los carteles allí colgados.

-¿Estas segura de que este es lugar que buscas?-

La albina no respondió, pero una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Por supuesto… después de todo, tú tienes algo que me interesa. Curiosamente, trata sobre mí.- dijo maliciosamente.

La otra chica la miro con extrañeza, hasta que comprendió sus palabras. La conocía y no podía creer que no se dio cuenta hasta ahora. Apenas la reconoció, inicio la huida del lugar mientras que la otra chica reía malévolamente. A través de las calles de San Francisco, la castaña corría sin parar sabiendo la identidad de su perseguidor y de lo que era capaz. Durante la huida, la chica blanca lanzaba ataques que ella esquivaba, algunos de ellos casi la dañaban, pero logro salir avante de la situación. La persecución dura más de dos horas hasta llegar al conocido puente Golden Gate. Una vez vestida con sus atuendos de chica mágica, salto hacia el tendido de acero para subir hacia lo más alto de la torre, buscando escapar de aquella chica de piel blanca. Una vez allí, tomo su mochila y comenzó a revisar su contenido, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, después saco su celular, tecleo un mensaje y lo envió. Luego de tanto correr, tomo una bocanada de aire, exhalando el cansancio que se alojaba en su cuerpo y con el que buscaba ordenar sus pensamientos sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-Te encontré-

Al instante, sintió un fuerte golpe que la arrojo al aire, el dolor era sumamente profundo que, no pudo abrir los ojos para ver de dónde había salido. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos, vio como caía hacia el asfalto del puente. No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. La caída le rompió la columna, piernas y parte del cráneo y brazos. La chica de cabello castaño sabía lo que la otra quería, su mochila, que tomo con su mano a pesar del dolor que sentía. Cuando por fin lo tomo, lo sujeto fuertemente y este desapareció. Repentinamente. La chica de piel blanca apareció al lado de ella, para luego tomarla del cuello y levantarla. Al hacerlo, el sonido de los huesos rotos pudo escucharse con claridad. Sus ojos de color rojo se fijaron en la otra chica.

-Supongo que sabes quién soy para que hayas huido de mí, así que sabes lo que busco. Entrégamelo-

La castaña no podía hablar ya que su mandíbula se rompió cuando chocó contra el asfalto, pero eso no le impidió hacer un gesto que incomodo a la albina: una sonrisa que se jactaba de su ignorancia. La chica blanca la observo para luego, darse cuenta que lo que buscaba ya no estaba ahí.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan B para estas ocasiones-

Luego de alzarla, la acerco hacia ella, poniendo su otra mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

-Ya veo, con que allí es. Por lo visto, no tendré que ir tan lejos-

Apenas pronuncio esas palabras, le rompió el cuello y la lanzo a las frías aguas del rio. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mostrando de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Muy bien… creo que lo que busco esta al sur.


	4. Idea, recuerdo y busqueda

**San Francisco, EUA**

**23:19 Horas**

-Muy bien, creo que lo que busco esta al sur…- dijo la chica albina.

Minutos atrás había asesinado a una mahou shoujo, logrando obtener algo que ella buscaba. Ahora que lo había conseguido, sabía dónde estaba aquello. Sabiendo que podía ser vista, inicio la carrera hacia la ciudad con tal de refugiarse. Al llegar se detuvo en un restaurante abierto las 24 horas a pensar. Ordeno una comida ligera. Mientras comía, varias opciones aparecieron en su mente. Dos para ser exacto. Ir en contra de aquello que buscaba de una vez por todas o, prepararse y corregir ciertos errores para cuando por fin pudiera hacerle frente. Miro por la ventana, la pelea anterior le hizo ver algunas deficiencias que tenía y por tanto, había de corregirlas lo más rápido posible. Además, dudaba de estar al 100 por ciento en sus capacidades. La segunda opción fue la elegida.

Al terminar su comida, se dirigió al tocador en donde aprovecho para escapar por la ventanilla trasera. El haber elegido la segunda opción le hizo ver que tendría que alterar el curso de las cosas que ella había ya planeado.

-Un pequeño retraso que me beneficiara. Pero si quiero lograrlo, tengo que encontrar un lugar en donde no solo corregir mis errores, sino ampliar mis capacidades y descubrir algunas nuevas-

Se detuvo en una esquina cuando el semáforo marco el rojo. La chica miro al cielo e hizo un gesto que desemboco en una sonrisa.

-Ya se en dónde puedo hacerlo-

Los automóviles y transportes con pasajeros pasaban uno detrás de otro. La chica albina había desaparecido.

**Mitakihara, Japón**

**Martes 16 de Abril**

**Mediodía**

Homura miraba su almuerzo con la vista perdida. No parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo. Sus amigas se preguntaban qué era lo que le ocurría a la chica del listón rojo.

-Aun sigues pensando en eso, ¿no, Homura?- pregunto Sayaka.

-Adivinaste- respondió sin levantar la vista de su almuerzo, quien además tenía sus ojos muy rojizos junto a unas ojeras muy evidentes.

-Aunque no puedo creer que alguien tenga semejante poder si nos ponemos a pensar un poco- dijo Sayaka al mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto de disgusto.

-Solo espero que no busque nuestro territorio- agrego Kyoko.

-Las posibilidades son altas. No sabemos que podría ocurrir con exactitud de ahora en adelante. Además, no sería raro que exista una Mahou Shoujo que tenga esa clase de poder- dijo Mami.

Kyoko se levantó y comenzó a ejercitar su cuerpo, haciendo calentamiento con tal de preparar su cuerpo.

-Si vamos a enfrascarnos en una pelea por el territorio que nos pertenece, será mejor que estemos preparadas. Puede que seamos víctimas de un ataque sorpresa o una muerte rápida y silenciosa. Lo que pase primero-.

Homura alzo la vista y miro a los ojos de sus amigas. Mami, Sayaka y Kyoko. Luego comió un poco de su almuerzo y comenzó a pensar mientras miraba al cielo.

-Saben, no me extrañaría que estuviera mirándonos ahora mismo-

**Horas antes**

**Centro de la Ciudad de Mitakihara**

-Estoy exhausta. Homura, ¿podemos descansar?- pregunto Sayaka hincada en el suelo.

-Miki Sayaka… apenas ha pasado una hora desde que comenzamos nuestro trabajo. ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas cansada cuando eres una Mahou Shoujo?-

-Lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrada a seguir tu ritmo, necesito algo de tiempo para lograrlo- decía mientras jadeaba lentamente.

-Ya deberías de haberlo conseguido. Hemos sido compañeras de equipo la última semana- respondió una Homura obstinada.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Aun no entiendo por qué tuvimos que cambiar de compañera. Hasta hace poco pude seguir el ritmo de pelea de Kyoko. Además, lo hiciste muy repentino-.

-Lo hice porque tú, tomabas tus descansos de "5 minutos"-decía alzando los dedos- Mami y yo vimos una completa deficiencia cuando ustedes estaban a cargo. No las reprendimos porque habían corrido con suerte. Ninguna persona fue lastimada. Considérate afortunada junto a tu pelirroja compañera-.

Sayaka desvió su vista mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza ante la inminente verdad que Homura dijo. Semanas atrás, cuando Sayaka y Kyoko eran compañeras de equipo, solían descuidar su trabajo, dejando a la suerte a la gente. Claramente había faltado a su deber, se sentía completamente avergonzada. Rotar las compañeras fue la solución. Mami se encargaría de Kyoko, quien en el pasado había sido su aprendiz mientras que Homura tomaría a Sayaka, buscando corregir algunos defectos que ella tenía.

Luego de que la peliazul recupero el aliento, se incorporó para volver al trabajo. Apenas comenzaba a caminar fue detenida por Homura, quien la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Solo… no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con una mirada de preocupación.

Sayaka comprendió que había cometido un error y la próxima vez, podría lamentarse de ello.

-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo alzando la voz y avergonzada al mismo tiempo- no lo volveré a hacer. Pero, solo una cosa más: no te enfades por que no puedo seguir tu ritmo. No podré hacerlo a la velocidad que tú quieres-

Homura sonrió por la respuesta que había recibido de su compañera. Ahora que las dos estaban de acuerdo, reiniciaron la búsqueda de demonios a través de las calles de Mitakihara.

Los minutos pasaron y los demonios aparecieron, uno detrás de otro sin parar. Las chicas esquivaban sus ataques para luego contraatacarlos, Homura con sus poderosas ametralladoras y Sayaka con sus afiladas espadas. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, ambas Mahou Shoujo trabajaban en equipo, y poco a poco la peliazul lograba tomar el ritmo de Homura. Después de terminar con ellos, comenzaron una nueva búsqueda. En lo alto de un edificio, algunos demonios se habían agrupado. Hasta ahora no parecían hacer nada más que estar sentados viendo los alrededores. Ellas sabían que "el león no es como lo pintan". Homura y Sayaka prepararon sus armas y se dispusieron a atacar, con el objetivo de eliminarlos hasta no dejar ninguno.

Así se inició una nueva carrera hacia ellos, saltando entre los techos de los edificios. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al sitio fijado, un fuerte destello acabo con uno de los demonios. Este pasó cerca de Homura y Sayaka, quienes se sorprendieron por lo ocurrido. Mas destellos chocaron contra los demonios que caían uno a uno, hasta que el último de ellos intento escapar, pero fue frustrado recibiendo un impacto en el rostro. Intentando buscar su origen, Homura y Sayaka miraron los alrededores. La búsqueda fue en vano, nada que indicara de donde habían provenido.

Al final decidieron seguir con su trabajo, pero no encontraron más demonios dando por terminado el trabajo de esa noche. Ambas chicas se despidieron y cada una partió a su hogar. Durante el camino, Homura no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido. Sobre que o quien había sido el que había lanzado los destellos acabando con suma facilidad a cada demonio. Al final, no pudo dormir debido a que no dejo de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Kyoko alzo la mano, captando la atención de sus amigas.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿y si la Mahou Shoujo que lanzo los destellos estudia en esta escuela?-

Apenas dijo eso, Sayaka comenzó a ahogarse con un trozo de comida. Eso hizo que Kyoko comenzara a ayudarle mientras que Mami miraba con espanto la escena. Homura abrió los ojos por completo luego de escuchar la pregunta de la pelirroja, existía la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, pero también de que no lo fuera.

Finalmente, Kyoko logro sacar el trozo de comida que estaba ahogando a Sayaka, haciendo respirar a Mami quien se había preocupado demasiado. Homura se puso de pie ante el sombro de las chicas, luego se colocó frente a ellas con una idea que acababa de surgir.

-Creo que debemos de iniciar la búsqueda de esa Mahou Shoujo, ¿no creen?-

**Hong Kong, China**

**Miércoles 17 de abril**

**Medianoche**

Los policías rodeaban el área, cientos de ellos. Una única orden: no dejar pasar a ninguna persona aunque sea residente o tenga parientes en el lugar. Esto molesto a muchos, a otros los hizo desesperar. Querían respuestas pero estas no llegaban por más que las buscaran. Simplemente querían saber cuál era su estado. Solo eso, pero se lo negaban una y otra vez. El edificio rodeado por las autoridades era una escena del crimen. Sus habitantes, todos, habían sido asesinados.


End file.
